


Alex Skarsgard, Luke Evans, and a Christmas-time evening at home

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [202]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Luke Evans/Alexander Skarsgård
Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [202]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Alex Skarsgard, Luke Evans, and a Christmas-time evening at home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[took place early December, 2019]

It's been an insane year and an even more insane month with Luke's debut album having been released only a few weeks ago. The PR circuit's been intense and now they want him to tour and Luke doesn't even have time to think about that because certain four year-olds are busy asking him all about Santa and his reindeer and the North Pole.

"How does Santa get in houses with no chimneys?" Kaja asks, sitting against one end of the couch and digging her feet into Luke's thighs.

"Are the other reindeers jealous of Rudolph?" Rhys asks, smacking at his sister's feet from the other side.

"Why don't you ask your papa," Luke suggests as Alex enters the room. "He knows all about Santa." He grins at his husband.

 _Thanks, Luke_ , Alex thinks, but is drawn in by those irrepressible smiles. “Santa loves living at the North Pole because it’s so close to Sweden,” he informs them, taking a seat on the floor at Luke’s feet and pulling Kaja down into his lap. She nods as if that news is no surprise to her. “And the other reindeer might get a little jealous of Rudolph sometimes, but not too much because they know what a great team they make together. Like us.” He reaches out to tickle Rhys’s toes.

"And what about the chimneys?" Kaja yells, making Luke remind her they're using their inside voices.

“That’s what the elves are for,” Alex whispers, hoping she’ll be persuaded to respond in kind. “They can sneak in through tiny spaces around doors and windows, then unlock the front door for Santa.”

Kaja frowns, thinking that through, naturally much more suspicious than her brother. "Even when people live way up high?" she asks. "Like Lucy?"

“Elves aren’t afraid of heights,” Alex replies with mock indignation. “And they can climb absolutely anything. Then the reindeer float Santa’s sleigh right up to the window so he can pop the presents in.”

Rhys giggles, apparently satisfied with that explanation. Alex looks at Kaja with an expectant smile, waiting for another mind-blowing question. She seems full of them these days.

And indeed, she gives Alex a frown and whispers fiercely, “But what about when Rudolph needs to poop?”

"Then he just poops," Luke interjects. "He waits until they're making a stop though. No pooping from mid-air."

Alex makes the sound of a bomb dropping then exploding, which gets predictable giggles from both twins; he laughs and catches his lover’s eye with a smile just for Luke. “Are we drawing pictures for Santa this year? He’ll be so impressed with how well you learned to write your names.”

Kaja nods. "You have to write our letters," she points out, slapping Rhys on the foot as he nudges her head with his toes. "Stop it!"

“Rhys,” Alex says in a warning tone, even as he captures Kaja’s hands. “No hitting.” He blows a raspberry against the side of her neck, making her giggle again. “Did you ask Da what he wants for Christmas?”

Rhys jumps in. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asks Luke, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling in.

"Chocolate. Lots of it," Luke says with a laugh, not really having anything on his list. He's got everything he's ever wanted and the only thing he'd truly ask for is more time alone with his family.

“Chocolate? I think we can handle that,” Alex says. He smiles at the picture of his husband and their son, and mentally files it away for the future. “I bet you could even get some help eating it.”

"Even if it's dark chocolate?" Luke teases, tickling Rhys a little and smiling at Alex.

"Maybe it'll even be melted chocolate. I'll help you with that," Alex tells his lover with heat in his eyes.

"Promise?" Luke says, his smile widening, rubbing over Rhys's back.

Alex nods. "Absolutely. I promise."

"Me too, me too!" Kaja interjects, and Alex laughs.

///

Dinner time, bath time, song time, story time, cuddle time... and finally, bed time. Luke gives Alex a look as they close the door on the twins' nursery. "Is it just me or is the bedtime routine growing?" he asks quietly as they head for the master.

“They’re conning us. We lost the upper hand a long time ago,” Alex agrees with a sigh.

Luke laughs. He wraps his arm around Alex's waist and leans in against him, head on his shoulder as they continue down the hall. "Are we supposed to try and rein it in?" he asks. Four years and he still feels like they're flying by the seat of their pants sometimes.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Alex says, pushing open their bedroom door. "I mean, we _want_ them to feel certain of themselves, of what they want and need. If they want and need songs and books..." He grins and pulls his lover down onto the bed. "We can provide those things."

Luke nods. "And I'd hate to lose cuddle time," he admits, smiling back.

“Yeah. Speaking of which.” Alex pulls Luke to sprawl against him, keeping him tightly in his arms. “We don’t get to do enough of this.” Even though they’re staggering their respective projects to keep the family together, it’s still a whirlwind schedule.

"No kidding," Luke agrees, tightening his own arm around Alex's waist. "By the way, I got a call earlier. They want me to tour for the album. Just four dates to start, all in the UK, all in one week, April of next year." He glances up at Alex. "I didn't give them an answer yet. I told them I needed to talk with you."

“Of course you should do it,” Alex replies without an instant of hesitation. “That’s amazing. April...” Now he stops to think. “We’ll work it out. I’ve always wanted to watch you on stage.”

Luke smiles, pressing closer. "One of the dates will be in Wales, Cardiff. I'd like to get my grandparents there if we could."

"That's brilliant. We haven't seen them in ages, and they'll be so fucking proud of you," Alex says, hugging Luke a little tighter. "We'll have to get the twins those ear protection things."

"And take pictures," Luke adds then sighs. "I wish we could get them over here for Christmas."

“Do you think they’d like it out here at the lake? A Canadian winter’s not too cold for them?” Alex asks, slowly rubbing Luke’s back.

"It's not that much colder than it is in Wales," Luke says, the weather even milder on Vancouver Island than usual. "And they'd love seeing the twins."

“Let’s do it then. If we charter a private jet we can make sure they’re comfortable,” Alex decides, and privately wonders if his mother-in-law might be tempted to sneak into the cargo hold. He keeps that thought to himself. “Want to call them in the morning?”

Luke blinks at that and lifts his head to look at Alex. "One of us would have to go over and get them, even with a private jet," he points out. "They wouldn't be able to make the trip on their own."

Alex nods. “Yeah, it’ll take a couple of days. But I could go if you think you can handle the twins on your own. You know I love your Nana and Gransha.”

Luke swallows hard, eyes suddenly wet. He can't believe Alex would be willing to go to all that trouble to get his grandparents - and the twins' great-grandparents - here. Although he should. He's seen enough of what Alex is willing to do for him and their family over the years. "I love you so much," he manages to get out, kissing Alex firmly on the mouth.

With a smile, Alex goes back for another kiss. “I love you too. You’re my husband.”

"And you're my sir," Luke murmurs, sweeping his tongue across Alex's mouth.

Alex moans softly and licks back, catching Luke's tongue with his own. Unsure whether to read anything into the kiss; they're both so damn _tired_ all the time. It's definitely not like the early days. But he likes to tell himself that for sure Luke would still jump him, if it weren't for everything else.

Deepening the kiss, Luke clutches at Alex's shoulders, shifting so his husband, his sir, can feel his arousal.

“Oh god, Luke.” Alex cups his husband’s ass and grinds against him, his own cock swelling fast.

Luke whimpers at the grind, a hard shiver of lust moving through him. "They're asleep," he whispers, glancing at the baby monitor. "And we're not."

Alex doesn’t hesitate any longer. “Get up,” he says, releasing his husband. “Get naked, hands on the headboard.”

Another shiver running through his frame, Luke gets off the bed and sheds his clothes as quickly as he can before getting back on the bed and bracing himself against the headboard as ordered.

Alex meanwhile has stripped off his own clothing, and collected an item from the bureau. “Open,” he orders Luke, holding out a wadded-up pair of boxer briefs for his lover to bite down on.

Luke bites back another whimper and takes the briefs between his teeth, spreading his thighs and angling his hips back.

"Good boy. God, I've missed this," Alex says, smoothing his hand over Luke's ass as he kneels up behind him. He presses a finger inside to check how prepped Luke is, then hauls off and smacks his ass.

Luke cries out into the fabric, more out of shock than actual pain, though he wonders if more is coming and quickly shifts back into position.

“Remember that first night?” Alex asks softly. Conversational, even as he spanks his boy again. “God, I couldn’t resist you. I even fucked you a second time after that spanking.”

Luke nods, moaning softly. Of course he remembers. How could he _ever_ forget?

“And I didn’t even know then what I know now,” Alex murmurs, his lips against the shell of Luke’s ear. “About how much you can take.” He slips two fingers inside his boy’s ass and spreads them apart.

Oh fuck. Luke's head drops between his shoulders and he tries to fuck back onto Alex's fingers, suddenly so needy, so desperate... _Please._

Pulling his hand back Alex spanks him three times in quick succession, his palm stinging. It can't be a long one tonight, not when time is so precious and they could be interrupted at any moment. But it can be hard. He switches hands and smacks Luke again, catching the tender flesh at the tops of his thighs. Then he spreads Luke's ass and pushes his cock deep inside him.

Luke moans into his gag, his cock jerking violently when he's penetrated, his ass still stinging. _Yes, yes, fuck me_ , he begs silently, arching back for more, his body pleading for whatever Alex wants to give him.

The way Luke pushes his hips back for more lights Alex on fire, destroying a last shred of reason. He pulls out all the way to the tip then thrusts inside, brutally coring his boy open.

The fabric swallowing his cries, Luke struggles to hold himself in place for Alex's thrusts, every single one filling him so completely, stretching him wide open, again and again. Precome almost dripping from his cock which is still hard and aching.

“You get one chance to come, boy,” Alex growls, gripping Luke’s hip with his left hand and reaching around with his right. “If you can’t do it, you’re shit out of luck,” he adds, and slaps his lover’s cock with his palm.

The slap comes as a shock but Luke's body is already far ahead of his brain as he goes over in an instant, spattering the headboard with his seed, his hole clenching tight around his sir's cock.

There's no hope of holding back. Alex groans, burying the sound in Luke's hair as he thrusts a last time, then empties himself into his boy. "Yes, _alskling_. God, yes."

Luke whimpers at the feel of hot thick seed pouring inside him, a rough shudder running through his frame, his hands still braced against the headboard.

"Oh my god, I love you," Alex whispers, still floating about a mile above his body. He wraps his arms around Luke and hugs him to his chest, sitting back on his heels. He nuzzles his lover's throat. "You're so incredible."

Luke pulls the makeshift gag from his mouth. "You're the incredible one," he whispers back, his mouth and throat gone dry.

Alex smiles a little, basking in the afterglow for a long moment. Gently he nudges Luke to lie back, and reaches into the bedside cupboard to grab a bottle of water. “Here, _alskling_ ,” he says, pulling Luke against him.

Luke lifts his head to gulp down half the bottle then snuggles in against Alex. "We need to do that more often," he says softly, pressing a kiss to his husband's chest.

"Don't know if I can. My mind's still blown from that time," Alex says, huffing a laugh. He tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and relaxes into the moment, simply being.

Luke laughs too and snuggles in even closer. "I love you," he murmurs.

"Yeah," Alex says, shutting his eyes and breathing Luke in, "I love you too."


End file.
